It Happened One Night
by adpi24
Summary: COMPLETE! Nick & Sara smut. Please read & review.


It Happened One Night  
  
Rating: "R" for sexual content and one foul word. If underage, please don't read. Don't want to be responsible for corrupting young impressionable minds.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make any money off of them. I would seriously take George off of their hands if I could though.  
  
Authors Note: After posting my own fan fiction dare on the Nick/Sara shipper website and getting the response that was received I said "what the hell" and decided to attempt to write an "R" smutty Nick and Sara fiction. No flames please, this is my first attempt at smut. I am basing everything I write off of other smutty fictions I've read.  
  
I will be trying to update my other story "A Dating Story: CSI Style", but I'm having a serious writers block when it comes to how to proceed with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara slowly walked into the extremely crowed and loud nightclub. She wasn't quite sure how her friend, Nicole, managed to convince her to come tonight, but she had. She had even shown up at Sara's place 2 hours early just to raid her closet and find her something "appropriate" to wear tonight.  
  
Sara felt extremely self-conscious walking into the club. Nicole had managed to find a pair of black leather pants that Sara had bought on a whim a couple of months ago. Nicole had also managed to find an extremely low cut, red halter top, another item Sara had bought on a whim. Nicole had insisted that Sara wear her 3-inch black boots and put on some makeup. Sara agreed to the boots and minimal makeup, she just wasn't a makeup kind of person.  
  
"Come on Sara, you look awesome" Nicole stated while pulling Sara further into the club.  
  
Nicole pulled Sara to the dance floor and the two began to move to the music. Eventually they left to get some alcohol, only to return once they finished their drinks. After about two hours of repeating this action, Sara was beginning to feel more than tipsy. She motioned to Nicole that she was going to go search for a table.  
  
While searching she saw a familiar face, Nick. She walked over to him and noticed that a girl, probably no older than 25, was hitting on him. Nick looked extremely uncomfortable by the situation. Sara decided to take some pity on him as she walked over.  
  
As she got closer, she decided to put on her most seductive smile.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I was wondering where you ran off too" Sara said to Nick. She put her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. Nick was surprised but he quickly responded. But just as quick as the kiss began, it ended and Sara turned to face the girl, keeping her arms securely around Nick.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sara. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Allison, and I believe I was talking to him" she replied haughtily, not impressed over the stunt Sara had just pulled  
  
"Well, actually sweetie, it looked like you were hitting on my boyfriend, so if you don't mind."  
  
"Whatever" Allison replied and stalked off  
  
Sara waited until she could no longer see Allison before removing herself from Nick's arms, although a part of her, a very large part of her, wanted to stay put. She turned to face Nick.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" he asked  
  
"Well, I saw you from the other end of the club and as I got closer I saw this extremely uncomfortable look on your face, so I decided what the hell."  
  
"I really can't be mad at you Sara, that girl was really starting to bug me. So thank you"  
  
"Your welcome" Sara paused and looked up at Nick. "You wanna dance?" she finally asked  
  
"Um, sure" Nick replied. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The techno version of the song "Dracula" was playing and the two began to move to the music. Sara put her arms around Nick and began to grind against him. Nick put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sara became extremely aroused by the move. While dancing, very erotically with each other, Sara felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Nick again. She had always had a crush on him, since she had first started working in Vegas almost three years before, but she had kept it to herself. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the dancing, maybe it was the alcohol, she wasn't quite sure and she didn't seem to care as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips. Nick responded in full, pulling her closer and silently begging for her mouth to open so he could probe it with his tongue. They stayed this way until the song ended and pulled apart. Nick looked deep into Sara's eyes before asking the question that had been burning in his mind since she kissed him.  
  
"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked Without even thinking, Sara said, "Yes".  
  
Nick took her hands and led her out of the club to where there were actually waiting cabs. Nick and Sara quickly walked up to the closest one and Nick told the driver his address. The cab ride was almost unbearable to Nick. He just wanted to take Sara into his arms again, to kiss her. Once to his apartment, Sara got out of the car while Nick paid the driver. Nick and Sara quickly walked to his apartment. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights before Sara entered. Nick had barely managed to lock his door before Sara pulled him into a forceful yet passionate kiss.  
  
While still kissing her, Nick began to push Sara back towards his bedroom. While moving to the room they began to undress each other. Sara's halter came off first, followed quickly by Nick's shirt. Once in the room, Nick gently pushed Sara down onto the bed. His hand went up to fondle her left breast while he began trailing kisses down her neck and to her shoulders.  
  
"Oh god" Sara moaned  
  
As Nick continued his ministrations on her body, Sara reached down and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. She began pushing his pants off with her arms and then attempted to finish the task with her legs, but realized that his shoes were still on.  
  
"Nick" she whispered huskily  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Clothing. Off. Now."  
  
He chuckled at her forcefulness and pulled away. They both quickly divested themselves of their remaining clothing. They quickly fell back into the routine of kissing passionately. Usually Sara didn't mind foreplay, in fact she enjoyed it, but all she could think of was having Nick inside of her.  
  
"Oh god" she moaned "Nick, condom. Please"  
  
Nick broke the kiss and reached over to his nightstand, opened the drawer and began to hunt for a condom. When he finally found one, he leaned back over to Sara; he just had to make sure.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
Sara grabbed the condom packet from him, ripped it open and handed him the condom.  
  
"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I want you Nick, please"  
  
That was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly slipped the condom on, pushed her legs apart and entered her with one quick thrust.  
  
"Ahhh" Sara screamed in complete pleasure. With all the other men she had been intimate with, she almost felt like it was a chore. She really didn't want to have sex with them, but she felt she should. She had enjoyed the sex, but it felt just like a good fuck, not making love.  
  
She looked up into Nick's eyes and she saw something she really hadn't seen before. Love. He was worshipping her. He was making love to her. It was at that very moment that she knew she felt the same way. She was in love with Nick.  
  
"Oh god, oh god" she whispered  
  
Nick showed a look of concern on her face, but it quickly vanished and his love came shining through. Sara reached up and pulled him into a demanding kiss as he continued to thrust, quickly, into her body.  
  
He felt himself getting close and reached down to stroke her clit. As he did this, Sara broke the kiss and began moaning more erratically. Their intense orgasms came shattering through their bodies at the same time. Nick collapsed onto Sara, both breathing extremely heavily; he looked into her eyes and saw that she had in fact been crying.  
  
He removed himself from her body and Sara inwardly cringed from the loss of contact. Nick removed the condom and threw it in his wastebasket. He lay down and pulled Sara into his arms.  
  
He didn't know why she was upset, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep and he quickly followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and with two strong arms around her waist. Ignoring her headache for the time being, she looked over and saw Nick, peacefully sleeping. Suddenly everything that happened the night before came rushing back to her memory. Instead of feeling completely mortified for what she had done, she felt strangely content in Nick's arms. Still in his arms, she rolled her body so that she would be facing him. She gently caressed his face with the back of her hand, admiring how gorgeous he was. She was so busy studying him that she didn't notice him wake up.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he said  
  
"Hey yourself"  
  
The two laid there in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, when finally Nick pulled his arms away from her body and slowly sat up. Alarmed, Sara also sat up.  
  
"Nick what's wrong?"  
  
"I am just afraid that this.." gesturing to their obviously naked bodies "has ruined our friendship"  
  
"Nick, there's something you should know."  
  
Nick turned at looked at her "what?"  
  
"I've had a one night stand before. I was completely ashamed with myself and ran out of the guys apartment as fast as I could"  
  
Nick looked at her with disappointment on his face and was about to say something when Sara put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Let me finish" she paused "when I woke up this morning, I was confused, I didn't know where I was. But then everything came back to me and instead of feeling ashamed or disgusted with myself, you know what I felt?"  
  
"What?" he whispered  
  
"I felt completely content being in your arms. I've never felt that way. Not with my other boyfriends, not with anyone, except you now."  
  
Nick leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, Sara continued.  
  
"Nick, there's something else I have to say."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I.I..god this is harder than I thought it would be"  
  
"Sara, just say it"  
  
She took a deep breath and quickly blurts out "I love you"  
  
Nick looked somewhat surprised by what she said, but just as quickly as surprise surrounded his beautiful face, happiness took over. He pulled her into a hug, crushing her naked body against his.  
  
"I love you too" Nick replied  
  
Sara brought his face to hers and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed her body back down on the bed and the two spent the rest of the morning showing each other how much they loved one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I know this is completely fluffy, but hell it's a no plot smut fiction, it's supposed to be that way. I hope you all enjoy. This is my first attempt at writing a smut fiction, so no flames please. Although, giving pointers on how to write better is more than welcome.  
  
Brianna 


End file.
